The Best Days Of Your Life
by hsjbmd8
Summary: A Revenge One-Shot


**The Best Days Of Your Life**

It was the night of the Grammy's and Demi, Selena, Taylor and Miley were all sitting backstage in a dressing room designed to house all four of them. They were all performing tonight. The key is that they were all performing together. The four of them had bonded over the past two years. They all had one thing in common, not only did they all love music, but they all had been dumped by a Jonas at one point in their life. That was the single thing that they bonded over. They all hated them. Taylor and Demi had both been dumped by Joe and Miley Selena had been dumped by Nick.

They were using this single night as payback. What the boys didn't know is that they all got along. The boys thought that they all hated each other, but it was quite the opposite. The girls couldn't wait to see the look on the boys faces when they all took the stage together. They were inseparable. The song they had written was designed so that it would make the boys regret ever dumping them. Before they could process anything the girls were being called to stage.

**Demi and Selena walked out on stage and began to sing the opening verse**.** They both looked amazing as always. Selena was wearing a black strapless dress paired with red heels and matching accessories. Demi was wearing her signature black liquid leggings with w pair of knee high black boots and a silver tank top covered in glitter.**

_'Cos I'll be there, in the back of your mind  
From the day we met 'til you were making me cry  
And it's just too bad, you're already had the best days  
The best days of your life._

**Next Taylor took the stage. She was wearing her normal dress that showed off her extremely long legs. Her dress was a pink sundress with a silver glitter going down the side in a very delicate swirl pattern.**

_Ain't it a shame?  
A shame that everytime you hear my name  
Brought up in a casual conversation  
You can't think straight_

And ain't it sad?  
You can forget about what we had  
Take a look at her and do you like what you see?  
Or do you wish it was me

**The three of them sang took center stage and sang the chorus. As it came to an end they all three shifted to the side and prepared for Miley to come out and shock the boys even more. The boys were currently sitting in the front row directly in front of them. The boys look surprised as to see that the three of them took the stage together. If they were shocked then they were about to be even more shocked.**

_'Cos I'll be there, in the back of your mind  
From the day we met to the very last night  
And it's just too bad, you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life_

**Miley stepped out on stage wearing a pair of extremely short black dress shorts paired with a ivory tank top with pink sequence along the top. She was wearing a pair of knee high leather boots just like Demi. **__

And does she know?  
Know about the times you used to hold me  
Wrapped me in your arms and how you told me  
I'm the only one

**As she sang she looked directly at Nick as she moved graciously across the stage making sure to flaunt her assets as she continued singing.**__

I heard about  
Yeah, someone told me once, when you were out  
She went a little crazy ran her mouth about me  
Ain't jealousy funny?

**They all sang the chorus again as they showed off their amazing new song.**__

Cause with me was a fairytale love  
I was head-over-heels 'til you threw away "us"  
And it's just too bad you've, already had the best days  
The best days of your life

**As Selena began singing she and Miley walked across the stage and look directly at Nick.**__

I heard you're gonna get married  
Have a nice little family  
Live out my dreams with someone new

**As Miley began singing she put so much passion into that's it was totally obvious that this song was about Nick because he had accused her of cheating and then he dumped her, when it turns out that he was the only cheating on her with Selena, which made this verse perfect for the two of them to sing.**__

But, I've been told that a cheater  
Is always a cheater  
I've got my pride, and she's got you

**They all came together to sing the last part.**_  
'Cos I'll be there, in the back of your mind  
From the day we met 'til you were making me cry  
And it's just too bad, you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life..._

Of your life  
Oh, oh, yeah  
You're gonna think of me  
You're gonna think of me in your life  
Oh, oh, yeah  
It's a shame, it's a shame

**As they finished the crowd erupted and the girls stood there on the stage thinking that they had good days in their past but at this moment in time they were having The Best Days Of Their Lives… without the Jonas boys.**


End file.
